A veces no se puede luchar
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Te equivocaste abuelo, a veces las cosas no pueden arreglarse, a vece no se puede luchar con la muerte "levantate... ¿cual es tu pecado?" "Asesinar y no aceptar que he muerto" "Se concede la sentencia a la srt Mikan Sakura" One-shot


**A veces no se puede luchar**

Un pequeño ruido fue lo único que dio "vida" a este cuarto vacío, aquel ruido no era nada más que mi pálido e inmóvil brazo cayendo por enésima vez contra el colchón de la cama. Suspiró con tristeza al ver tanto blanco en la sala de hospital, abuelo siempre decía que cada vez que suspiraba mi felicidad y vida se iban en ese suspiro, pero yo ya no puedo perder ninguna de esas. Miro con tristeza el cuerpo en la cama de al lado, una linda castaña de piel de marfil, estatura promedio y vestida con el delantal que se les entrega a los pacientes, la palidez de la chica se podía comparar con el tapiz de las paredes, pisos, muebles, sabanas… Toda la sala en general. La niña estaba recostada con una cara de desagrado por los antibióticos, los cuales por cierto saben a vomito y cerebro de toro. Me da pena como quedo postrada en cama, débil y triste, cuando era alguien tan enérgica, feliz y vivaz.

La puerta se abre y yo la miro esperanzada de que vengan a sacarme de este lugar, sacarme de este dolor. Pero creo que Kami-sama me odia, porque a esta pequeña sala entra otra persona. Su cabello negro y ojos rojos por el llanto mostraban que estaba sufriendo, y yo se porque. Atrajo un asiento blanco sin respaldo desde una esquina y se sentó en el sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

-Mi…Mikan… – Comenzó con voz jadeante, creyendo que ella lo escucharía -… yo… no debí dejarte sola… tu… tu dijiste… que estarías bien… que me adelantara… que tu Alice te protegería de los ataques del enemigo... que no irias a vengar la muerte de todos pero… me mentiste ¿no?... polka… tonta… - Murmuro antes que gruesas lagrimas cayeran.

De pronto, como si hubiera sido golpeada por un martillo, recordé mi situación. Trate de pararme de golpe, como en las películas, pero algo me ataba a la cama _¡Natsume! ¡Natsume! _Gritaba pero el no me oía de hecho ni siquiera me miraba. Beso suavemente la mano de la chica un poco confundido por no sentir su pulso, pero se excusaba con que los medicamentos dejaron su cuerpo adormecido, probablemente lo sabia pero… no quiso afrontarlo. Secándose lo mejor que pudo las lagrimas salió al pasillo. A los momentos después varios compañeros de la academia vinieron, todos golpeados o magullados por la batalla contra las organizaciones anti-alice; un grupo de personas que uniéndose al equipo de Reo se infiltraron en la academia para asesinar a todos los alices por el puro hecho de creer que a la larga los alices se revelarían contra los humanos "normales"… en otras palabras el 60% de los estudiantes fueron asesinados por paranoia.

Al principio llamaba algunos de los nombres, Hotaru, Ruka, Misaki…, y a veces sin querer llamaba a los que murieron en batalla, Tsubasa, Narumi, Yoichi, pero no importa a quien le pidiera ayuda; ya era muy tarde para mi. Golpee la cama con todas mis fuerzas y al igual que la primera vez que llegue aquí mi mano lo traspaso como si de una nube se tratase, apareció un un pequeño hoyo antes de regenerarse y quedar como si nada, pero en ese minuto en el que el daño era visible pude ver como la cama… flotaba.

Escuchaba a mis amigos hablar afuera con unos doctores diciendo que ellos no se irían sin la heroína de la escuela, la que desobedeció las ordenes y destruyo a los enemigos a costa de su vida. Los doctores decían que viviría, que había una mínima probabilidad que sobreviviera; tan pequeña, tan difusa y tan deseada. A los pacientes nos toman los signos vitales en la mañana y después a las 22:00, antes que terminen las visitas pero… yo ya no puedo más…

_-Por favor… llévame… – _Suplique con lagrimas en los ojos en impotencia de tenerlos tan cerca, y tan lejos. A pedido de mi plegaria apareció frente a mi, parado sobre esta nube, el ángel que me quito la vida vestido de su túnica negra que no dejaba ver nada de el a demás de su sádica y lunática sonrisa.

Me tendió su esquelética mano – Como pida, trofeo – Así nos llaman los ángeles negros como el; trofeos, porque eso somos para ellos. El deber de ellos a es recolectar las almas que murieron y llevarlas a juicio, cada alma que lleven queda en su reporte y si recolectan las necesarias tendrán un deseo "_Por suerte ninguno recolectara jamás lo necesario… gomen" _Me explico mi ángel guardián antes de ser atravesado por la espada del recolector, símbolo que mi vinculo con la tierra acabo.

A cada paso que me acerco más hacia el ángel el mundo detrás mio se desmorona quedando en negro. Cuando estoy a algunas pulgadas de distancia el recolector hace aparecer una gran puerta flotando en la nada, esta lentamente se abre dejando ver a varios de mis amigos muertos saludándome contentos con sus alas de ángeles aleteando.

En este momento ya todo a mi alrededor se desmorono menos el cuerpo de la chica en la cama. Me rehusó a mi misma a entrar allí, a darme por vencida, a morir… Pero mi parte sensata dice que no me di por vencida ¡di todo de mi! pero no fue suficiente. Tomo la mano del ángel negro para poder flotar a su par hacia la puerta donde cada vez más y más de los alumnos y profesores vienen a verme, algunos contentos y otros melancólicos de saber que no lo logre. Una lagrima se escapa de mi rostro perdiéndose en la nada, cuando esta suena contra un suelo que no veo escucho la puerta abrirse y las pisadas de la enfermera acercándose a mi cuerpo. La escucho cantar una melodía, Lady Gaga Paparazzi creo, siento como toma despreocupadamente algunos instrumentos médicos y se los aplica a la chica, se preocupa un poco y le toma el pulso y la respiración…

-Solo te haces daño, trofeo – Me susurro el recolector dándose cuenta como miraba hacia donde debería estar la enfermera. Más lágrimas corren de mi rostro mientras nos vamos acercando a la puerta.

La mujer abre de un portazo la puerta causando que de un sollozo de dolor - ¡LA PACIENTE NO RESPIRA! – Grita a todo pulmón ante la agitación de los estudiantes y como los doctores entraban todos juntos a mi sala pensando que podrían salvarme, sin saber que no respiro desde hace 6 horas.

Pongo un pie en la puerta y todo se vuelve negro más allá de la puerta luminosa y más allá de mis lágrimas, sin querer sigo presionando la mano del ángel negro como si todo lo anterior haya sido una película de terror que vimos en el cine. Aun con esa sonrisa malévola el recolector mueve un poco su mano para tener más comodidad

-Hasta aquí llegamos, trofeo – Comenta mirando la entrada y entre la sombra de su capucha veo un destello de tristeza y anhelo.

-Yo no… Yo no soy tu trofeo… - Llore aun sin soltarme de su mano que en estos momentos parece lo único que me da felicidad.

El recolector, mucho más alto que yo, se inclina hasta rozar mi oreja con sus labios morados por haber muerto de asfixia y me susurra – Tonta humana, tu tiempo acabo y es hora que entres y me des puntos.

Ahogo otro sollozo ¿Esto es lo que somos los humanos? ¿Puntos de una competencia sin sentido en un lugar inexistente? porque ahora dentro del supuesto cielo veo que no hay nada solo personas tiradas en el piso, delirantes y locos en su propio mundo inventado para soportar la locura de esta soledad ¿esto es mi cielo?

-No te confundas – Me dice un poco enojado – Ellos son pecadores, pecadores tan grandes que no hay castigo suficiente para ellos – Otra de sus sádicas sonrisas que son competencia para las de persona apareció – por eso ellos mismos se castigan.

Aun con lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos trato de calmar mi respiración cuando me doy cuenta que no tengo. El recolector me acompaña en la soledad gris donde el único "color" son los cuerpos delirantes de los delincuentes, caminamos hacia otra puerta aun más brillante y blanca que la anterior, tanto que no se podía ver lo que había al otro lado, pero esta puerta estaba abierta y se podía escuchar el sonido de un martillo al otro lado. Habia decidido seguir el destino de todo ser pero… no podía soltarme de su mano, por más que este tratara de zafarse… no quiero morir…

Al parecer a mi "asesino" se le agoto la paciencia y con una descarga eléctrica hizo que me soltara, cuando lo gire a ver, enojada por cierto, el tenia una burlona sonrisa en su cara y sus escalofriantes y lunáticos ojos verdes se reían de mi miseria – Ya estas muerta, rindete.

Y con eso desapareció en la nada dejándome sumida en la tristeza y la desesperación, repitiéndome que era un sueño, repitiéndome que despertara, repitiéndome que nunca debo darme por vencida; que puedo más. Pero mis pensamientos fueron suspendidos cuando de la luz salieron tres hombres, no me atreví a girarlos a ver por mis lagrimas pero sabia que dos de ellos eran guardias, que traían a otro de los peores a sumirse en la soledad y sus carcajadas lunáticas. Uno de ellos me quedo mirando, creo, antes de entrar junto a su compañero.

Me seque mis lagrimas viendo con horror como mi uniforme había desaparecido y me encontraba en un simple trapo sucio que llegaba hasta mi rodilla, parecía una de bolsa de papas.

-Lo entiendo – Susurre con un tono irónico, tratando de reírme de mi misma – Creo que todo acabo ¿no?... ya no se puede hacer nada más, ya no puedo hacer nada más...

Me voltee con la cabeza en alto hacia la puerta escuchando la voz de un hombre pidiendo "silencio en la corte" agitando su martillo.

-Abuelo… te equivocaste… - Comencé a caminar hacia la luz sintiendo como la gente se sentaba – no puedo luchar… contra la muerte…

La luz se intensifico a mis espaldas al sonido de la gruesa voz de un adulto mayor y el mundo detrás de mi nuevamente se oscureció…

..

..

…

…

..

_-"Da inicio el juicio a Mikan Sakura" -_ Y el martillo volvio a sonar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Cada dia escribo cosas más raras O_o Para el que se haya confundido un poco; Mikan murió acabando con el jefe de su enemigo pero cuando el "recolector" le dijo que estaba muerta no lo quiso aceptar y la dejo en la sala del hospital viendo a sus amigos venir con ella pensando que seguía viva, al final no pudo soportarlo y pidió irse con el, la ultima voz es la del juez anunciando que comenzara el juicio por sus pecados. Realmente tenia muchas ganas de terminar esto pero no encontraba como y después de verme higschool of the dead, lo cual no se que tiene que ver, se me prendio la ampolleta :3 Espero que les haya gustado cualquier comentario, critica, errores tanto ortográficos como de redacción favor de dejármelo en un reviews.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Cancion de hoy; Mandcom – Freaky like me**

PD; Hace un tiempo e estado buscando el primer fic que leí de gakuen alice, el cual era en ingles, pero por alguna razón no lo encuentro, si alguien sabe si le cambiaron el nombre o lo eliminaron por favor me lo dirían que me encanto TT_TT. Se trataba que Natsume y Ruka terminaron de la nada con Mikan y Hotaru y después de una época de depresión encerradas en su cuarto salieron aun más bellas, pero el dolor era tan grande que se fueron a america donde cambiaron personalidades, entraron a habilidad peligrosa y se volvieron unas playgirl que rompían los corazones de los hombre como venganza contra Natsume y Ruka (Parece que en ingles playboy es ser mujeriego y playgirl también pero hacia hombres) y se hicieron unos amigos que también eran mujeriegos y otra que cambiaba de forma que se les unía porque también jugaron con sus sentimientos. Luego tienen que volver a japon por un concurso y hasta ahí quedo cuando la leía (no creo que sirva de mucho pero si alguien lo conoce se lo agradecería :D)


End file.
